


【底特律】【卡盖】另一条路线

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: · To 缸子和焦老师 缸子的盖文宇宙无敌可爱！跑马帅爆了！！焦老师的卡总帅裂天际气场2m8！！灵感来源就是跑马后的缸子……是11太太点的梗（甩锅）·三观不正不要学。·PWP，和前一篇 【卡盖】非正常兄弟关系 是同样的设定前提，但是这条世界线的卡总做了不一样的选择。





	【底特律】【卡盖】另一条路线

 

盖文把袖子扯得更长了些，袖口捏在手里，他站在马路边缘装作等车般观察着周围。摄像头的线被剪断了，这条路半小时过去了都没有一辆车经过，低头脚步匆匆的路人没有一个向他投来眼神的，马路对面拥有大片落地窗的超市里只有一个收银员……盖文摁了摁自己的肚子，他跑出来时能把衣服穿暖和已是不易，至于钱包，他都没有拥有过。

小跑着穿过马路，超市里果然也没有摄像头，而收银员也对盖文的到来提不起丝毫兴趣，他专注地看着手机。

真是对不住了。盖文小声地道歉，抓起货架上的饼干塞进怀里，又如同来时一样在不引起收银员注意的情况下快步离开了。

拐过一个街角，盖文快步地跑了起来。他第一次做这种事情，他不知道店员究竟会不会为了一盒饼干而追出来，只是按照听说过的那样，低头拼命跑着。直到他跑得喘不过气，靠在墙上滑坐在地上时，他才想起来，他应该顺手再拿一瓶饮料的。

但是，饥饿让他顾不上太多，拆开饼干狼吞虎咽了起来，没有注意到一道阴影落在他的头顶。

“嘿，小子。”

“咳、嗝额、嗝！”

“喝水别噎着。”那人丢了瓶罐装咖啡给他，“没在这里见过你，新来的？”

“不、嗝、不是。”再狂灌了几口咖啡后，盖文才有精力抬头看向几乎把他整个人都笼罩在他影子里的男人。“警官，什么事？”他的心跳得飞快，男人穿着警服来找他还能有什么事呢？他的偷窃行为被发现了——

“看你蹲在这里可疑，顺便把你从噎死中解救出来。”

“不是你我怎么会噎到！”盖文想都没想就反呛回去。

“啧，你这孩子，开个玩笑都不会。”金发的警察作势拿出随身的笔记本，“叫啥名字？”

盖文咬着嘴唇不肯出声。

“离家出走？”警官用见怪不怪的语气说道，“你高中毕业了没？就这样从家里跑出来你准备干点什么养活自己？”

“你管不着。”

“我在履行我的职责，防止犯罪率上升。”警官用手里的笔记本敲了敲他的脑袋。

“你以为我会……”盖文没有机会把话再继续说下去，他的眼角瞥见了一辆熟悉的汽车。该死，他怎么来得那么快！盖文抓紧了掌心的袖口，颤抖的双腿没能如愿迈开，他再一次咬紧自己嘴唇。现在就向这位警察报告的话……盖文下意识地看了一样，如海一样蓝的眼睛给了他安全感。

“怎么了？”

“我……”

警官听见了汽车靠近的声音，他没继续听盖文说下去，转身抱胸等着来车。那辆车徐徐停靠在路边，摇下车窗出现的人是盖文这辈子最不想见到的人之一。

“盖文，我来接你回家了。”他的哥哥——伊利亚，用最温柔的语气对他说，“抱歉让你久等了。”

金发的警官横跨了一步，把盖文挡在自己身后，他问车里的驾驶员：“他真是你的弟弟？先告诉我你们的名字。”

“我是伊利亚·卡姆斯基，他是盖文·里德。”

“姓氏不一样的兄弟？”

“同父异母……抱歉，警官。我弟弟不太喜欢我提这个。他想保留母亲的姓氏，况且你不觉得我们长得挺像吗？”

警察点里点头，“确实长得挺像。”但他没从盖文的身前让开。

“是不是我弟弟犯了什么事？”卡姆斯基皱了一下眉头，很快又松开，用一副诚恳地表情恳求道：“能不能放过他，我可以替他——”

兴许是他的表情终于说服了警官，“没事。”警官打断他的话把盖文从身后拉了出来推向汽车，“看紧着点他。”他的大手用力地拍了拍盖文的肩膀。“希望我不会有一天在局子里见到他。”

“不、您不会的，我保证。”卡姆斯基没有错过被警官拍肩时盖文躲开了一点的小动作，他的目光紧紧锁住自己的弟弟，“盖文快上车，不然我们赶不上晚饭了。”

 

***

 

“今天你出去做了什么？”

“……”

“为什么警官会拦下你？”

“……”

“为什么没有告诉我你就出门了？”

“……”

卡姆斯基停下脚步站在被绑在墙上嘴里塞着布块的盖文面前：“就算你现在不能说话也可以发出点声音表示表示吧？”

盖文甚至都懒得给卡姆斯基一个凶狠的眼神，从他被骗着跟他一起回“家”住后，他手腕上的淤青就再也没能消下去过。刚开始还只是单纯的恐吓，盖文说了脏话、没按时完成作业、吃饭把蔬菜挑了出来等等，只要盖文做了一点不让他父亲满意的举动，卡姆斯基就会成为帮凶，用绳子捆住他的手把他吊在地下室反省。

这就是杀鸡给猴看，盖文刚学会了一个新的词，他终于明白为什么他的父亲从来都不动手而是指示他的大儿子下手了。瞧瞧，现在即使父亲不在，他也能很好地“管教”他了。

年轻的卡姆斯基耐性并不像后来的那么好，他克制不住自己脸上出现的不耐烦，盖文沉默的反抗令他焦躁。

“或许今天我得再多花一点力气。”他抛下这句话后往楼上跑去，被绑在原位的盖文在他的身影彻底离开视线后才敢试着转转手腕，多亏了长久以来被绑的经验，他知道怎样才能在有限的空间里让自己好受一点并且保护好手腕。

然而被绑住被限制自由不是让盖文最害怕的，他的兄弟，现在热衷于通过性虐他达成“管教”的目的。盖文在内心嘲笑他的父亲，怕是当初他指使大儿子管教刚被带回家的小儿子时没想过会有这样的展开吧。在他们父亲的纵容之下，卡姆斯基管教他的手段逐渐升级，最终那个最讨厌同性恋的男人的两个儿子就这样搅和在了一块。

可是内心再怎么故作坚强的嘲讽，盖文还是没能克制住自己身体的颤抖。他没有在害怕，只不过地下室有些冷，而他正好没穿衣服而已，他不怕卡姆斯基，他没有对那个超乎常人聪明的兄弟产生恐惧。盖文这么对自己说，他不想屈服在他们父子两之下，总有一天他会……

他会怎么样？盖文突然不知道自己想成为什么，只要不是像那两个衣冠禽兽一样的就好，比如警察就不错，今天那个警官就很好，除了他的母亲第一次有人站在他面前试图保护他。

脚步声由远及近，卡姆斯基回来了，手上提着一个箱子。他当然不可能把他会用在他弟弟身上的刑具留在地下室，他是个拥有大好前途的人，怎么能留下一丝污点。

盖文看了一眼卡姆斯基手上的箱子，跟上次的不一样，他敏锐地注意到了细微的花纹差别，他不知道自己今天将会怎样了。

过于安静的地下室让卡姆斯基有些不适，或者说，过于安静的盖文让他觉得不对劲。抽走盖文嘴里的布块，手指眷恋地留在他的脸颊，“准备好接受惩罚了吗？”

“想上男人就直接说，别把惩罚当作上我的借口。”盖文难得的没有张嘴就骂，他试图学习卡姆斯基用不见脏字的用词攻击对方，毕竟他从没被他的脏话激怒过，他总得试着换一个办法了。

“啪——！”响亮的掌掴声在地下室回荡，盖文被打得偏过了头，脸上留下鲜明的掌痕。

卡姆斯基以前从来不会在明显的地方留下痕迹的，看来他一定被气得不轻。低着头，盖文偷偷地笑了，勾起嘴角却倒吸了一口气，卡姆斯基一巴掌把他的嘴角打破了。

盖文这时候才升起一丝怨恨，他不主动往外捅他们的丑闻的原因除了需要卡姆斯基和他的父亲为成为植物人的母亲支付疗养费用外，也是因为他能被看见的地方没有伤痕让他得以遮掩丑闻。

“艹，你他妈疯了吗？”盖文骂道，他害怕事情被发现后他的母亲会无人照顾，他还没有独立照顾母亲的能力，“老子不就是跑出去玩了一天，妈的，老不死都能和……去重度蜜月。”盖文吞下了对卡姆斯基母亲的侮辱。

“你应该和我说的，我会带你出去，你想去哪玩都行。”卡姆斯基打完一巴掌后似乎冷静了下来，他转过身去把东西从箱子里一样样拿出来摆在盖文跟前。

“老子不是你的洋娃娃，别以为我忍你是……”

因为他第一次他被卡姆斯基强暴了以后选择了隐忍，他就输给了他，输给了他一直想要挣脱的东西，甚至自我洗脑地让自己认为强暴和虐待毫无所谓。

卡姆斯基接着往下说：“是因为你想要有男人上你。”他的声音毫无波澜，“我知道你喜欢男人。”

青春期的荷尔蒙把他们全都赤裸裸地摊开在阳光下，一头发情的雄兽很轻易就能闻到另一头发情雄兽的味道。盖文意识到，他能接受自己的洗脑是因为他和卡姆斯基根本就是一样的。

“操你的。”

“很快。”

卡姆斯基掀开角落里的一块油布，酷似他们小时玩过的木马藏在下面，他有些吃力地把它拖了出来。

盖文的脸色在看见木马的时候变得惨白，他甚至没在卡姆斯基把其他东西装到木马上前发出声音。

“不，不要那个。”

“嘿，我给他编了个程序。”卡姆斯基拍拍他刚完成的作品，“别看他外表不怎样，我可是从里到外都改造过了，正好你可以帮我试试。”他的脸上出现了狂热，“试用得好的话我就能把它卖出去，我能——”他意识到什么，突兀地合上了嘴。

“老不死不可能允许你想要做的。”盖文不怕死地嘲笑道。

“除了这个我还会给你几鞭，同时。”卡姆斯基像在谈论晚餐食材一样，无视了盖文的挑衅若无其事地说出残酷的事实。

鬼才会老实任你折腾呢。盖文没把这句话说出来，他选择在卡姆斯基把他从墙上放下来往木马拖时奋力地抬脚踹向他的腿，本来体能就稍逊于他的卡姆斯基惨叫了一声立刻放手捂住自己受伤的部位。这是逃走的好时机，盖文想，今天他可不愿意在那疯狂的刑具上陪他，而摸清了周边情况的他这一次能躲得更久。

“想好了要申请什么学校了吗？”

盖文停住了脚步，他看着卡姆斯基嘶嘶吸着气撑着墙站起来，一瘸一拐地走到他面前。盖文没有继续攻击他，卡姆斯基说：“他会同意你跟我一起去上大学。”

他的所有都被他掌握着，而现在他给了他一丝希望，他受够了家庭教学，受够了被整日困在这栋房子里。“该死的。”而只有出去他才能有机会当上警察，他可以找到那位警官对他说一声迟到的谢谢。不，他还得骂他，是他把我交给卡姆斯基这个混蛋的。

盖文掉转脚步自行向木马走去。

 

盖文皱着眉把自己的屁股掰得更开了一些，只简单润滑过的粗大阳具没那么轻松能够进到他的体内，而它甚至比他的手掌还要长出很多。他双腿被束缚在木马侧边，只能靠腰力支撑自己一点点接纳假阴茎。这是一个非常耗费体力的动作，捅入他身体里的东西似乎要连他胸腔里的空气也一并顶走一样，盖文鼻翼翁张努力吸入更多的空气。

“啪。”

皮鞭落在盖文的大腿外侧，他的呼吸随之一窒，接着火辣的刺痛感席卷而来，他反射性地缩紧了全身的肌肉，那根刑具进入得更艰难了。

“啪。”

又一鞭精准地落在同样的位置，叠加的痛楚让盖文怀疑那里甚至可能已经出血了。他咬着唇不让自己出声，他愿意配合卡姆斯基的把戏不代表他愿意取悦他，他知道自己的呻吟会比A片里的女优还要粘腻。

“你能忍多久不叫出来呢？我亲爱的弟弟。”卡姆斯基绕到另一侧，鞭子的前端贴着他大腿来回摩擦。“啪。”毫无预警地，卡姆斯基扬起鞭子抽在盖文的胸前，鞭子末梢正巧扫过他的乳尖。

几乎是本能地，盖文惊呼出声，而霎时间失去控制的身体自由落下，把整根阳具一吞到底，交合处几乎被撑平，他的小腹上甚至都拓出了刑具的形状。

“啊啊……啊……”盖文被逼出了更多的呻吟。

“看，你永远也学不会诚实。”卡姆斯基轻笑起来，“你喜欢这个，一开始就享受他不好吗？我都被你叫硬了。”

“那你直接来上我啊，阳痿。”盖文扭曲着脸，他才不会让卡姆斯基也好过。

“会的，别着急。”卡姆斯基扬手又一鞭落下。

“啊——”盖文的惨叫了一声，落在他屁股的这一鞭害他坐得更深，假阴茎捅到了他的结肠。这比其他的惩罚都要疼，盖文小心翼翼地撑起腰让自己离开它一点。

卡姆斯基开始折磨盖文的敏感带，他在学习掌控自己的力度，然而聪明如他也无法在短时间内把握好。盖文就在疼痛和热辣的快感间被撕扯，被鞭打过的乳尖在空气中红肿挺立，和另一个未遭受虐待的形成鲜明对比，发红充血亮得犹如红宝石。

盖文把手伸向了自己的另一个乳尖，他的胸口现在烧起了一把火，他没有办法浇熄只能转而粗暴的自我虐待以期达到平衡。

然后，卡姆斯基打开了木马的开关。

木马无规律地摇摆起来，埋在盖文体内的假阴茎也开始震动。过于深入的阳具让盖文疼得脸色苍白，破碎的呻吟从颤抖的嘴唇间倾泻而出。他剧烈地喘息着，头向后仰而把胸挺了起来，这个姿势让胸口上被蹂躏过的乳尖显得更加诱人。

光这一下，卡姆斯基就觉得自己完全硬了起来，他的目光追随着他的乳尖，那儿在叫嚣着要他含住它。

卡姆斯基恋恋不舍地把视线收了回来，他很想立刻把盖文从木马上放下来自己操进他的后穴，但那不足以让他记住教训，他手中的鞭子在空气中划过。

鞭子的破空声让盖文条件反射地收紧了肌肉，可怕的阳具在下一秒又让他惨叫出声，但是鞭子并没有落下来，只有卡姆斯基轻柔的吻落在他的大腿。

木马摇晃的弧度逐渐加大，盖文身体被侵入的假阴茎撑开，用可怕的力度挤压着他的肠道。他的视线被汗水模糊，头发也湿哒哒地贴在脑门上，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角流到胸口，他的身体看起来更加美味了。

卡姆斯基亲手改造过的木马当然不可能就只是这样，突然反向摇摆和若有似无的电流几乎劈开了盖文，他的大脑一片空白，双手无力地落在身侧，放任身体随着木马而摇晃。

“啪、啪、啪。”没能跟上木马节奏的屁股和马背不断撞击，沉重的声响昭示着他承受着多么可怕的侵入。卡姆斯基眼尖地发现马背上有晶亮的液体，从盖文的后穴里被带出留在马背上，渐渐越聚越多，终于滴落在地板上。

“不……”盖文的声音不像一开始时那么有力了，“好疼，不要了……”

“这还不足以让你记住教训，弟弟。”卡姆斯基不知道又做了什么，或者只是程序设定好的，安插在木马上的阳具缩回去了一小节然后在盖文向后仰倒时再狠狠插回去，这一击正中盖文的前列腺，快速重复的动作密集地敲击着同一个点，盖文发出几近哭泣的尖叫。

“停下、快停下……不、伊利亚……”快感飞快地积累着，盖文原本耷拉着的阴茎已经完全勃起，直挺挺地站起渗着前液弄脏自己的小腹。

“嗯？你看起来明明很舒服。”

盖文摇着头，他的身体却热情地迎合上去，穴口不知何时开始有规律地收张，饥渴地吮吸着那根假阴茎发出令人耳热的水声。

没有经过任何抚慰的阴茎弹跳了两下，顶端的小孔淌着水把耻毛都打湿了，张大的马眼和向上缩起的阴囊昭示着盖文即将射精。

卡姆斯基关停了木马，他不想让盖文被一个假货操到射。

戛然而止的动作把盖文的理智拉了回来，但是他无法释放的阴茎可怜兮兮地颤抖着，被一脚从顶峰踢下来的感觉很不好受。他的喉结上下滚动，吞下不存在的异物后张嘴想说点什么，可发出的第一声却依旧是粘腻的呻吟。

“可怜的孩子。”卡姆斯基解开了盖文绑在两侧的腿，“你会忍住不碰自己的对吗？”

盖文低着头，微不可查地点了点。

“好孩子。”卡姆斯基伸出手，就像迎接公主下马一样，理解周到体贴入微。

托着麻痹和酸痛的腿，盖文一边到吸着气一边把自己从假阳具上摘了下来，落地的时候他甚至没能站稳直接趴跪在卡姆斯基面前。

卡姆斯基这回没有放弃送到面前的诱惑，他把盖文的腰摁下去抬高他的屁股，一只手猴急地把迫不及待的阴茎解放出来，掐着他不停颤抖的腰把它挤了进去。

被操开的后穴轻松地接纳了卡姆斯基，甚至刚被调教过的肠道还留有记忆，带着节奏地吮吸起来。

“……哈。”卡姆斯基吐出一口气，他差点就这样直接射了出来。

盖文也没能好到哪去，他本来就是处在高潮的边缘，卡姆斯基的插入令他浑身鸡皮疙瘩都冒了出来，带有温度的真实阴茎带来的刺激比仿真的强烈百倍。

卡姆斯基小幅度地抽插了几下，然后猛地一个挺入，干燥的小腹贴上了盖文湿润冰凉的屁股，他整根没入了，盖文再一次被顶得惨叫出声。

但现在插入带给盖文的快感远远大于痛感，没有多少准备，他的阴茎前端流出一股白色的浊液。射精的快感把盖文的尖叫都操成了尖细的抽泣，仍旧在被刺激的前列腺传来的快感把他又推上了一个高度。

卡姆斯基自顾自地挺动着腰，他妄图榨出盖文更多的哭声，他对盖文这种像受伤了的小动物一般的抽泣声毫无抵抗力。

“啊、啊、啊……”盖文被逼着抽泣着呻吟了，他受不住这样的操干，每被顶弄一下他的前端就会又流出一点白浊，绵延的高潮让盖文翻起了白眼。

不知道过了多久，卡姆斯基低吼着射进了盖文体内，他掌握下的男人软软地任由他拥入怀中。

 

END.


End file.
